<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>quarantine by trixicinkflair (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245731">quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trixicinkflair'>trixicinkflair (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4-7-8, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Hugs, I'm shaky on how to tell the difference sorry, Like I've had attacks before but no idea if it was panic or anxiety, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Panic, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Touch-Starved Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Touch-Starved Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trixicinkflair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton huddled tighter under the blanket, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around himself, praying the pressure would be enough to trick him into thinking that someone was willing to actually hold him. ...It wasn't.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. virgil's pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is basically just me venting, sorry about that. just have some shit i want to get off my chest. fortunately, we're now in a phase one or something.<br/>edit: i’m now doing a chapter for all the sides since me suggesting it seemed to go over p well with y’all so thx<br/>edit:  abandoned/discontinued</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based off a thought i had randomly a few weeks ago: what if thomas gets touch starved because he can't hug and cuddle his friends, and that sort of transfers over to patton as well? and virgil would isolate himself from the others because he'd be anxious about infecting the others even though they a) aren't real and b) would get it if thomas had it anyways because they're parts of him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If you go near then you might infect them.</em>
</p><p>Virgil muffled a hiss in his pillow as the voice echoed through his room. "Thomas doesn't have COVID. And we're imaginary, we can't get infected with stuff like that anyways."</p><p>
  <em>But what if you could? They didn't think <strong>kids</strong> could get infected, and look what happened. What makes <strong>you</strong> so special?</em>
</p><p>"Because I'm not real!" Virgil argued, frantically tamping down the swell of panic in his chest. "I can't get sick!"</p><p>
  <em>What if you already got them sick? You left your room yesterday, you were in the kitchen. You probably already infected them. You killed your friends, Virgil.</em>
</p><p>"Shut up!" he screeched, slamming his hands over his ears and trying to even out his breathing. "They're all fine, I'd know if they were hurt! You're wrong!"</p><p>A knock on his door startled him into silence, and Logan's concerned voice reached him through the ringing in his ears, muffled by his panic and the door between them.</p><p>"Virgil? Are you alright? I heard yelling."</p><p>"I'm fine," Virgil's called back. He winced as his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm okay."</p><p>"May I come in, please?" Logan didn't sound convinced, and the doorknob creaked as Logan turned it slightly.</p><p>Virgil panicked. "No! No, I'm okay! It's fine, don't worry about me, just...just stay out, please!" A sob tore its way out of him, and he threw himself off his bed, landing on the floor with a thud. "I can't hurt you, please."</p><p>"Virgil," Logan said, suddenly in front of him. Virgil hadn't even noticed him opening the door, but it was swinging back and forth slightly behind him. "Virgil, I need you to breathe. Can you hear me?"</p><p>A jerky nod, and Logan relaxed a tiny bit.</p><p>"Can I touch you?"</p><p>Virgil's panic returned full force, and another sob ripped out of his throat. "No...no, I can't hurt you. 'M sorry."</p><p>Logan scooted backwards. "That's okay. I'll stay over here. See? I'm way over here Virgil, I'm safe. Okay? We're alright. Can you breathe with me for a moment, please?"</p><p>Logan held up four fingers, counting down as he inhaled, exaggerating the movement so that Virgil could copy him.</p><p>As soon as Virgil finally managed to inhale four the full four seconds,  Logan held his breath, counting down from seven that time.</p><p>Virgil shakily complied, losing his composure three times before he managed to complete it. Logan started over from four every time, patiently sitting on the floor a few feet away, eyes locked onto Virgil's.</p><p>Logan exhaled, counting down from eight, nodding when Virgil managed to do it with him, a small smile creeping into the anxious side's face.</p><p>They did the exercise through two more times before Virgil could handle sitting up and reaching for the logical Side.</p><p>His boyfriend scooted over so that Virgil could curl against him, burrowing into the embrace. "We won't get it from each other," Logan said quietly. "In case you were worried about that. We're perfectly able to be around each other without being infected. Since Thomas is showing no outward symptoms, neither will we. If Thomas remains free of the virus, we will be in the same state of health as he is."</p><p>Virgil relaxed, muscles starting to tremble with exhaustion and nerves as his entire body went limp, the knotted muscled releasing their clenched positions.</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"I promise, Virgil. If it would make you feel better, I could show you the research I've been going over the last few days, regarding the virus's affect on people like us. There are forums I've managed to find for people with their own versions of ourselves."</p><p>"If...if it won't bother you?"</p><p>Logan smoothed Virgil's hair in a seemingly unconscious movement. "Virgil, there are very few things you could do to bother me, and I don't think you'd ever do them, on purpose or otherwise. Trust me."</p><p>Virgil curled his arms around Logan. "Okay. ...Thank you."</p><p>"It was no trouble, Virgil. No trouble at all."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really dislike how the ending to this turned out, sorry for how scrappy and rushed it is. next up is patton, and i’m seriously considering doing a chapter for each side dealing with the effects of quarantine and their own self doubt and touch starvation. maybe.</p><p>if that's something you'd want to see, drop a comment. or don't. i’ll probably end up writing up drafts for the chapters anyways just in case.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Patton's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh look, it's patton’s turn. sorry, patton stans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow, this took a lot longer than i thought it was going to. i think either roman or janus is up next. probably roman, i have a lot more ideas for his chapter than for janus’s so far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton huddled tighter under his blanket, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around himself, praying the pressure would be enough to trick him into thinking that someone was willing to actually hold him.</p><p>...It wasn't.</p><p>Giving up, he rolled over, wincing as the mattress squeaked, and glanced at the clock. Great, about three am, there was no use in trying to sleep..if Roman was awake, he could go ask him if he wanted to watch a movie with him, but if he was asleep he didn't want to brother him. Poor kiddo didn't get enough sleep as it was, always too busy trying to write down his ideas before he lost them.</p><p>Patton sighed, slipping out from under his covers and tugging on a blue shirt and a random pair of grey pajama pants, heading for the door as he adjusted the waistband.</p><p>The floor creaked in the hallway just outside of Roman's room, and Patton froze, holding his breath. Not a sound from the Creative Side's room, but there were footsteps coming from Virgil's.</p><p>The door creaked open. "Pat? What're you doing up?"</p><p>Patton fumbled for a moment. "Oh, just...getting some water. And then I'll go back to bed. Sorry I disturbed you!" he said cheerfully, inching for the stairs.</p><p>Virgil narrowed his eyes disbelievingly. "I can hear you from my room, you know." He paused, then shrugged. "Also, you're active on Facebook Messenger. So. Kind of a dead giveaway."</p><p>Patton flushed. "Sorry."</p><p>Virgil shook his head. "Don't apologize. Just tell me what's wrong."</p><p>"I don't know, I just can't relax enough to get to sleep. I've tried just about everything I can think of. It's late enough that I was just going to...make some cookies or something. Or get breakfast ready."</p><p>Virgil nodded and held out a hand across the hall.  Nervously, Patton took it and frowned at their linked hands. "Not that I don't enjoy this, but why are we holding hands?"</p><p>Virgil smirked. "So I can do this." He then pulled Patton closer to him and scooped him up into his arms in one graceful movement. Patton barely restrained a shriek of surprise.</p><p>"Virgil!"</p><p>"Sorry. You're coming with me. I'm calling a nap time, no exceptions or excuses allowed."</p><p>Patton opened his mouth to protest, then sighed, snuggling against Virgil's chest. It was warm cradled in his friend's arms, comforting in a sort of strangely familiar way, and his eyes slipped shut without his permission.</p><p>Virgil chuckled. "I know you can't be in my room for long, so we can head to a neutral room or I can drop you off at your room."</p><p>"Stay," Patton mumbled, furrowing his brow as he tried to come up with a coherent thought amidst his brain screaming <em>warm soft Virgil safe sleep Virgil tired safe warm Virgil Virgil Virgil-</em></p><p>"Okay. Neutral room it is, then. You'll have to help me summon some things, though, you know I'm rubbish at it."</p><p>As soon as Patton heard the click of the door behind them as Virgil went into a blank room and set him gently on his feet, he half-heartedly waved his hand, creating a sort of fusion of his and Virgil's rooms.</p><p>Lavender walls, a big bed with light blue blankets and fluffy grey pillows. Strings of periwinkle and lilac fairy lights lined the walls, casting a delicate glow over the room.</p><p>"Good?" Patton asked, the word coming out a bit slurred.</p><p>Virgil flinched a little, like he'd forgotten Patton was there, and slung an arm around his shoulders just as he started to sway sleepily.</p><p>"It's great, Pat. Now, let's get you in bed and under the blankets before you pass out right here on the floor," Virgil teased.</p><p>Patton was much to tired to argue, just tugging Virgil up onto the bed and flopping down. He could feel Virgil tucking the blankets up around them. Hen he was done, he rolled over and ever so cautiously curled an arm over around Patton's shoulder and pulled him up against his chest protectively.</p><p>"Are you okay with this?" Patton asked, suddenly wide awake as his insecurities rushed back all at once. "You can leave if this is uncomfortable, I can just go back to my room, I'll be fi-"</p><p>"Patton," Virgil admonished sleepily. "If I didn't care about you and how you feel about things, I would be sitting on my bed scrolling through Tumblr. I came and got you because I could feel how anxious you were and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm here because I want to be."</p><p>A long pause.</p><p>"Also, you're warm and you make a great cuddle buddy. I need this right now just as much as you do."</p><p>Patton frowned. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Am now," he mumbled. "Had a panic attack earlier. Logan helped me through it."</p><p>"I'm sorry that happened, kiddo. Are you feeling better now?"</p><p>Virgil nodded, dragging them both into the bed and pulling the blankets up around them, dimming the lights with a snap of his fingers.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm better now, Pat. Thank you."</p><p>Patton hummed, eyes already closing. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was until the warmth of the blankets hit him and he almost passed out.</p><p>Virgil pulled him gently against his chest and draped an arm over Patton's waist. "Go to sleep, Pat."</p><p>He didn't have the energy to respond, just huddled back against his friend and drifted off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. roman's pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>part of this chapter was taken from a fic i wrote before svs redux, so i went back and changed deceit's name to janus and continued drawing inspiration from it…so this is slightly ooc for how janus and roman would be towards each other right now. think of this as roman's chapter with a bonus of roman and janus friendship fluff bc we all need a dose after the new vid crushed the roceit stans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is…far from my best writing and i apologize for how sloppy it is. i'll come back through and edit this after i somehow someday manage to complete the fic. don't think i'll ever get a beta reader, but…maybe if someone is actually willing?? idk i guess if i ever get lazy enough to not look over my own stuff or don't trust my eyes then I can always ask jason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Roman was well aware that he should be asleep (it was 3:27am, Logan would be screeching)? he couldn't seem to quite get comfortable. Not in a physical sense, his bed was just as cozy as ever, the sheets warm and pillow cool under his cheek. No, unfortunately he was uncomfortable for other reason. (don't be horny he didn't mean like that either)</p><p>His head usually never stopped processing, constantly thinking up new things for Thomas to do in a video or for an adventure into the Imagination. Recently, however, his ideas were…dull. Lifeless. Short-lived wisps of thought and half-baked plots that disappeared when he snatched at them, growing increasingly desperate, until they just…stopped. He hadn't had a single idea, even a fleeting one, in nearly three days.</p><p>It had definitely taken a toll on him. He couldn't even summon the energy to get out of bed unless he dragged himself, and even that was getting harder and harder to do the longer time went on.</p><p>A knock at the door on the seventh day snapped him out of his half-unconscious daze, and he weakly waved the door open. Tired eyes peered back at him from the darkened hallway, and he blinked. "Janus?" he asked, voice hoarse and croaky from disuse. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"We drew straws on who was going to check on you," Janus explained, shifting uncomfortably. "Can I come in?"</p><p>Roman's face contorted. Drawing straws to see who was going to check on him…god he was such a burden that they even fought over who had to go spend time with him for the sake of appearances.</p><p>His thoughts must have been written clearly in whatever face he was making, because Janus's expression twitched from concerned to horrified. "No, no, Roman, I was...we drew straws because everyone wanted to come in here, but we didn't want to overwhelm you if you were not in the mood for too much company."</p><p>Roman waved him off. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better."</p><p>Janus's eyes flared, and he yanked off his glove. "We all care about you, and it was merely to make sure that we all weren't barging in here unannounced at the same time. We did not want to scare or overwhelm you."</p><p>Roman eyed him for a moment suspiciously, then sighed. "Okay. I...thank you." His chest ached with hope, a little flare of warmth in the ice.</p><p>"Of course. Now. Are you up for having the others in here? Or I can always send for just one of them. Your choice. I know I am not...someone you would prefer talking to." Janus looked away, slipping his glove back and and clearing his throat.</p><p>"Actually," Roman asked quietly. "Could...could you stay?"</p><p>Janus blinked at him, and Roman could practically see his brain reloading as he tried to process Roman's request.</p><p>Then he smiled. "Of course."</p><p>Roman slipped his arms out from under the covers and sleepily reached for the other Side. Janus moved over sitting on the edge of the bed, making a little "uff" under his breath as Roman pulled him down and snuggled against his side. "Roman, you're freezing," Janus whispered, concern lacing his tone.</p><p>"Mmm. So are you."</p><p>"Being part reptile will do that to a guy," Janus joked, yanking his hat out from where it was wedged between them, and tossing it gently onto Roman's desk. "Get some sleep. You look like you need a proper rest."</p><p>Roman smiled, and Janus's heart soared at the gesture. "Okay."</p><p>"Goodnight, little prince."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written as a vent bc quarantine is seriously killing me - i need cuddles but i don't want to risk going anywhere near my friends.</p><p>so...on one hand, i might cry (again) if i go a day longer without a hug. but on the other, my anxiety has been shooting through the roof lately and i can't bear to even think about being the cause of someone else getting infected or dying because i didn't just keep my ass inside.</p><p>so...no hugs. and therefore, vent fics. thanks for sticking with me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>